Rainy Days
by TheLostSpade
Summary: Mondo Owada had never been a fan of rain as long as he can remember. Its gets everything wet and soggy and It means having to carry something anytime you want to go outside. However, when he meets little Chihiro Fujisaka and literally sweeps her off her feet, he starts to think that maybe the rain isn't that bad after all. Fluff, Contains swearing. Chihiroxmondo.
_I hate rainy days_

The sound of people and rain filled the streets as I walked through. The rain hitting my legs with every step I took. "What a shit umbrella" I said to myself as I stepped over the murky puddles and grime that covered the walkway.

I was a pretty big guy standing at about 6'1 so it was fairly hard to find a large enough umbrella. On the rare occasion that I did find a large enough umbrella to cover me, It was usually too fragile for me. One good hit and the frame would break. Like what am I supposed to do if I get in a fight in the rain? Anyway, the point is it's hard to find a suitable umbrella.

There were a lot of people out today and the streets were almost completely packed. Everyone was bumping into each other and squeezing through hoping they wouldn't be late to wherever the fuck they were headed. Not me though.

I was just heading over to the general store to pick up some chips and soda for me and my guys. I wasn't in any rush at all to get there and yet despite the crowded streets, people still did their best to stay clear of my path. I guess my irritation showed on my face cause the gap grew even bigger.

I could see the store across the street so I waited for a break in the cars before jetting across, completely forgetting about my less than sturdy umbrella. Upon reaching the other side of the road I quickly discovered my now inside out umbrella.

"Aw SHIT". My yell quickly attracted the attention of onlookers. I grabbed the sides of the umbrella and attempted to bring them back down as gently as I could but it just wasn't working. I grabbed the handle of the umbrella and pressed down the switch before jiggling the handle up and down.

The shitty thing was stuck like that time my gears got stuck in neutral. It wasn't going to get anywhere with "gentle" so fuck it. I yanked the umbrella down promptly breaking the metal folds before forcing it back up. I guess I had been so focused on the damn thing I hadn't noticed the small figure walking me and I hit them with my umbrella

"KYAA". My eyes widened at the small scream. I brought the umbrella over my head to see who I had accidentally murdered only to see a small, delicate looking girl clumsily strewn across the pavement surrounded by now soaking books.

I threw the umbrella down and went to help her up, trying and failing to avoid stomping on her books. "Shit. I'm so sorry I didn't mean t-". I guess I had over estimated her weight because I yanked her arm up and she flew right up into me, subsequently knocking her head into my chin with a small squeak. The shock from the hit caused me to let go and she clumsily fell back down to her feet. _Fucking perfect._

She stood up and for the first time I got to actually see her face. My heart skipped a bit as she brushed the short amber hair from her face. Her face was small and filled with delicate features from her dainty nose and round eyes to the few freckles that dusted just on the hollows of her cheeks. _She was fucking beautiful and I hit her with my umbrella_

My brother always taught me to respect women and here I was knocking her over with my stupid umbrella and publicly humiliating her.

She blinked a few times as her brain registered what had exactly happened before her eyes watered and her face turned red in what I assumed was embarrassment. "Um uuh I'm so s-sorry" she stammered quietly as she tried to pick up all of her things.

I was broken out of my stupor as she spoke and quickly helped her pick up her things. I tried to tell her that it was my fault for not looking and apologize but I couldn't seem to get the words out of my fucking mouth. I noticed the crowd watching and gave them a quick glare that had them scuttling off in no time.

Quickly, all the books had been gathered off the ground and back into her bag.

"Look. shit. I'm really sorry about knocking you over like that. Uhhh I'll just grab you're umbrella for you". She looked up at me with an 'oh' on her face.

"No no its okay! I should have been looking where I was going" I handed her her umbrella.

"Oh uh ok" I didn't know what to say. I bet I sounded like a fucking idiot.

I suddenly remembered my own umbrella and searched the ground before finding the ruined thing on the side of the road. I went to grab it when suddenly-

WOOSH

The wind swept it away and into traffic where it was promptly crushed.

The girl and I watched as car after car drove over it.

"Fuck." I muttered. "Um.."

I turned my head to face the short brunette as she looked awkwardly at her feet. She stared hard at her shoes for a moment before smiling up at me and holding up her own umbrella. I almost melted at the soft smile before remembering that she was offering me something.

"Um..are you..offering me you're umbrella?" She tilted her head to the side with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, you're umbrella got all ruined and I thought 'wow this weather sure is bad' and I'm almost home anyway so I thought you could have it."

 _Was she some kind of fuckin' angel or somethin' ?_

I took the green umbrella from her dainty hand into my much larger one and held it above us both. She smiled this amazing smile and suddenly everything was just bright and crisp.

"Umm thanks." I croaked "no problem!"

She adjusted her bag strap and gave me a quick wave before running off to the other side of the street. I held the umbrella above my head as I watched her disappear into the crowd. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. _I can't believe I got to meet such a cute gir_ l. I thought to myself. _And she didn't seem afraid of me at all._

My excitement was short lived however as I realized that I was probably never going to see her again. I let out a disheartened sigh before walking home.

I was almost home when I realized that not only had I completely forgot to get the snacks which was my only reason for going out, but that I was also completely soaked. The umbrella had barely done anything but keep my head dry due its extremely tiny size. But holding the tiny green thing above my head, I watched the raindrops slide over the edge and thought to myself

 _Maybe rainy days aren't so bad after all?_

… _._

"Mondo where the fuck are the chips"

Omg I can't believe I actually wrote this. I've recently been replaying Danganronpa and I was overcome by my favourite ship which is of course Chihimondo. UGH MY HEART  
CAN'T TAKE THIS. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little fluff thing. I don't know whether or not to continue this so let me know in the comments below


End file.
